Blank Canvas
by Raven-Rain
Summary: someone wakes up with no memory of who they are. I won't give too much away...sorry.


**Blank Canvas.**

Summery- I don't want to give to much away so I'll settle on 'A man wakes up with amnesia and has to figure out who or what he is.

A/N- Set at the end of Buffy Season 7 / beginning of Angel season 6. This was before I saw the first episode of Angel.

Waking up with a burning hand was not a good way to start the day. Crawling into the welcoming shadow of a doorway, he waited for the raging fire of the sun to go down. Leaving the doorway, he wandered aimlessly until he found himself at a bar.

The familiarity of drinking whiskey straight was frightening. He looked at his right hand and turned it over and over slowly observing the burns caused by some sunshine...'this isn't natural' he thought with horror. He watched as droplets of water crawled down his empty glass and felt lost in a world he didn't understand.

With no memory of who he was, he left the bar with a heavy heart. Boots scraping against the cold concrete, leather duster flying out behind him, and shadows dancing against the brick walls of a strange town made him feel even more alienated from the world. All he could hear was the echoing of his boots clomping along, and the flapping of his duster.

He walked past a shop of glass and mirrors...there was no reflection. How can something not have a reflection? Flattening his left hand against the shop window he sighed in defeat. He sat on a curb; his head bowed down, and paid no attention to people passing him on the street or cars driving by.

He heard a growl and felt something stir inside him like a caged tiger trying to get out. He stood up and turned around coming face to face with a purple gooey thing about 7 ft tall and claws the size of a humans head.

"I heard you were dead. Good for me...this way I get to kill you myself." The purple goo monster spoke.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, ok?" He said, slowly backing away with his hands raised in surrender.

"It's not ok. You owe me 40 kittens. The payment is long over due so I'll settle for your unlife instead!"

With that said the purple goo monster lunged forward, swiping at the air a spilt second after the man moved to the side. Something broke inside the man and he felt the bone structure in his face shift. He felt energy and power surge through him making him want to rip apart the purple goo monster in front of him.

They swung at each other, dodged each other and kicked with all their energy. Blows were traded and blood was spilled but neither one had died or given up the fight yet. Spotting an opening in the purple goo monsters technique, the man went in for the fatal blow by grabbing the purple horns and breaking the demons neck.

"Spike, long time no see." A voice said behind the man.

The man turned around and drank in the sight of the man before him. The stranger was tall, muscular, and had dark hair and cold eyes.

"Look, like I said to that thing, I don't want any trouble." He said pointing to the empty gooey corpse.

"That's a first." The stranger said looking at the man with a sceptical eye.

"Do you know me or something?" He asked hoping that he didn't owe this man anything.

"Don't play dumb Spike." The stranger said with impatience.

"Is Spike my name then?" He asked, curious as to why anyone would go by the name Spike.

"What's wrong? Loosing your memory in your old age?" The stranger said, cracking a joke that would make his friend proud.

"How old am I?" He said feeling his face to see if he had wrinkles. What he found scared him more than a little.

"What the hell?" He asked wide-eyed, looking with pleading eyes to the stranger for some answers.

"Yeah, like you don't know you're a 126 year-old vampire." The stranger said with sarcasm dripping heavily off each word.

"What?!? A vampire? Is that what's wrong with my face?" He asked trying to control the rising panic he felt.

"That would explain a lot. No reflection, getting burnt from the sun, the face change," He said to himself listing it on his fingers while pacing back and forth.

"Spike, what's happened to you?" The stranger said feeling responsible for Spike even though he hated him most of the time.

"I can't remember anything before this morning. I just can't remember anything, who I am, what I am...anything!" Spike said in frustration.

"Spike! Calm down, once you do that your face will change back to that of a humans."

After a couple of minutes of silence and even deep breaths from Spike he finally looked up with his human face back in place.

"So are you a vampire?" Spike asked the stranger after they had been walking for a couple of minutes. He didn't know where they were going but if he was with a person that could answer some questions then he didn't mind.

"Yeah, name's Angel. I'm your grandsire." From the confused look of Spike he elaborated,

"I'm the vampire that made the vampire that turned you. I'm like your granddad."

"That's extremely weird. But then again today hasn't been a normal day. Or is today a normal day for me?" He asked confusing himself once more.

He felt like a child having to learn everything all over again. But with Angel watching over him, he no longer felt alone. He felt safe.

**THE END?**


End file.
